Rules
These Rules are designed to make Feral Realms as much like Free Realms, yet Roleplay approvable to Feral Heart Members, as possible, they are not designed to maintain order or peace among packs or clans, that is up to the people of Feral Realms themselves (or not, if they so desire). Part 1: Characters 1. Players can customize, and color, their characters however they please. 2. Characters themselves must either be a Wolf, or "Warrior Cat" (A cat/tiger/unknown hybrid, that is of equal size and weight of a wolf). 3. Characters can have limited deviations (for example, 1/4 fox, ect.) so long as these deviations do not give the character an unfair advantage. 4. Characters cannot have any OP powers, this is further explained below. 5. Characters may be no taller than 3 Feet Tall, from head to Paw (standing on all fours). 6. Players' Characters must be equal to both their size and age to a reasonable degree (A pup must me small, an adult larger, ect.). Powers: a Simple guide Powers are ALLOWED in FeralRealms given these strict and secure rules: # The Power may not heal the caster, any and all healing abilities must be done from one being to another # No power may be ranged, as this gives an immediate disadvantage to any Non-power users # Powers must be of some sort of equal ability that a non-power user can use, for example if a character wanted to be a "fire" powered being, abilities only that can be matched by a fellow non-power using character. This does in fact limit the powered character moreso than the Non-power using one. # Players are granted no more than three individual powers # Recommended/Standardized Powers: These are powers that, should a player desire to use them, are perfectly acceptable ## Healing: The character can heal other characters out of battle to the same degree of herbs, note that if used in battle the heal is considered OP. (Non-power equivalent: Herbs) ## Status/Stages: These powers are both visually desirable by players and acceptable because they, in all essence, do nothing. This is a state in which your character takes on a "battle form", including glowing, eye changes, and other physical and mental modifications. Note that if this makes the player burst into flames or unable to be bitten or anything of the sort, this is considered OP (non-power equivalent, getting angry). ## Blessing/Powerblocker: If you're really against powers in battle (which is 100% fair, you are entitled to RP how you want), having the "power" of being resistant to other's powers IN BATTLE is acceptable, as it does not give you any sort of advantage because both characters presumably know how to fight (This is taken from Benevolence Wolf Pack's "Blessing", as it quite well meshes into our RP world). Part 2: Bios 1. Every Character must have a Bio, which include the following. 1. Name 2. Species 3. Size 4. Age (of the character) 5. Powers (no more than 3) 6. A small description of the Character, describing history, and other information you feel necessary. Part 3: Roleplay 1. All attacks and actions are hereby considered "Attempted". Meaning, they can be manipulated, and sometimes dodged, there is no need to say "Character X attempted Y", simply state what you are attempting. 2. Powerplaying is prohbited, see below for qualifications for powerplaying. 3. All non-RP actions will be put in either brackets here or Parenthesis ((type here)), all speaking must be put in quotation marks "Speak like this" 4. Both First and third person Roleplay is allowed, there is no preference. 5. All actions can either be simply stated such as: Walks up to grave, or put inbetween "action indicators": -Walks up to grave-, there is no preference, but without Action Indicators is more formal. 6. Any and all indicators, including but not limited to >>, -c, ect. Can be used to indicate an unfinished post/action. 7. All RP actions that are preformed that follow these rules CANNOT be ignored, if ignored, or any of these rules are broken, the character guilty will have their actions ignored until they follow these rules. 8. RP Samples, for reference First Person, with Action indicators (Least Formal, but acceptable, Semi-Literate) -Walks up to grave, staring sadly at the writing. Says sadly- "I never knew my father" Third Person, without Action indicators (Most Formal, A.K.A. Literate) Blackpaw walked up to the grave sadly, staring at the writing engraved into it. "I never knew my father," he said quietly. 9. Speed Roleplay is prohibited: Your character can make a single action taking up no more than two full chat boxes of content, exceptions COULD be made for overly-literate characters, but your character can only perform one action. Part 4: Death Upon their character dying, a player has two choices: 1. The Character can be reborn with their original name, history, lineage, but be reverted to either the age of a newborn or the age at which the second age began (they joined FR at). Choosing this option must first put the character in a "ghost state" for three weeks until they can return. The ghost state is marked by either simply stating so to others or the usage of wings and glow eyes. The ghost state of any character cannot in any way shape or form harm any other inhabitant, but can only talk and walk around. Violation of the ghost policies are grounds for a ban. -----More coming to this later------ 2. The user can create an entirely new character (once per month) and instantly be allowed into society. What Powerplaying is 1. Powerplaying: The, either intentional or mistaken, forcing of action upon a character that does not belong to you. Powerplaying is a common mistake among roleplayers and must be monitored both by FeralRealms Staff and members alike to ensure a fair and reliable roleplay. Because of FeralRealms "presumed attempt" clause (as seen in part 3, article 1), the lines of powerplay are fairly fuzzy, but we will define them as such. - Auto-kills or other forms of inescapable harms to a high degree, such as the use of -ntn- or -no miss- or the likes, in an attack that would easily kill someone. - attacks that use powers that are either extremely unfair to the opponent characters (Extreme Healing, Invunurablity, ect.) or not specified in the bio. -denying attacks multiple times (dodges that are extremely unlikely OR seemingly impossible in the way in which the attack was dodged). Tips to Avoid Powerplaying Powerplaying isn't something anyone TRIES to do, it is simply a mistake, and keeping a few things in mind will help you avoid powerplaying and aim you towards success. 1. Do not be afraid to take harm- your character will not automatically die, and many people, once their opponent is harmed to the point of not being able to fight, will simply move on. 2. Be Reasonable- if your character has slipped and fallen and is in the process of getting up, obviously doing a backflip or side swipe in order to avoid getting clubbed in the face is unrealistic. Also, if you do dodge an attack, be aware that your character has thrown themselves in a direction, which may also cause harm. 3. Respect other Players- even in the midst of a war, respect other players' attacks. If a player constructs an intricate and effective attack, there should be no reason you shouldn't accept the attack, or at a minimum part of it. Other Important Things Official Item Pack: Pawsome Pack V5 http://thabiue.deviantart.com/art/Pawesome-Items-Pack-V5-6-3-14-Download-377205907 Official Markings Pack: Aug 22 Mass Markings Pack Category:FeralRealms Admin Pages